


Clafouti

by ratherbeblue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbeblue/pseuds/ratherbeblue
Summary: It's not easy dating an ambiguously mortal dreamboat, especially when you've been through the emotional wringer in the past yourself.





	

“You should really let your hair grow out, Taako.” Kravitz tells him as he shakes his long blond locks from the hat they had been trapped in. His roots are more prominent than usual, but he blames that on the ridiculous work schedule he’s had to deal with lately.

“Ha! Yeah, maybe in a couple hundred years when people don’t think I’m responsible for the murder of 40 people.” Taako knows the ‘disguise’ is more of a safety blanket than anything, but that’s not going to stop him from spelling his hair lighter.

“I suppose I can wait.” Kravitz looks down at his own hands at that and Taako knows what he’s thinking.

He’s seen pictures of Kravitz, too far in the past for any normal human, for any normal elf, even, he was fuller then, less gaunt, and probably much warmer if Taako were to guess.

He’s seen him as a child, as a young man, always at the same piano that now sits in his living room. It’s older now, not exactly playable and even less pretty to look at, but Kravitz loves it, sits on the new bench in front of it sometimes and just stares.

He’s told Taako he doesn’t remember how to play and Taako doesn’t press him on it.

Maybe he really has forgotten, maybe he just wishes he did. It can’t be easy to have reminders of a previous life.

Taako knows that Kravitz will outlive him, would outlive him even if he weren’t in such a dangerous career.

But that likely, hopefully, won’t matter for a long time, maybe ever if he keeps the Raven Queen’s favor.

Instead of allowing either of them to dwell for too long Kravitz pulls Taako down so they’re both lying next to each other on his bed. A situation that is not unfamiliar to either of them, but still elicits an excitement.

“Oh darling, you are so gorgeous.”

Taako can tell he’s trying to lighten the mood, the way terms of endearment slip out of his mouth always make Taako giggle uncontrollably. The sound is one-part disbelief and another of being completely smitten with this man.

“Ha, look who’s talking!” Taako deflects, and with the words he walks his fingers down Kravitz’s body in an overly campy gesture for the words that are full of thinly veiled inadequacy.

“I mean it.” Kravitz tells him, his fingers strumming down his spine as if they were piano wires and he is the musician he could have been. “You may just be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

The way he punctuates his words with saccharine kisses to Taako’s face makes his stomach churn, like the time he ate an entire two dozen batch of cookies on his own. It’s not right that this man can pipe sugar sweet assurance onto Taako’s more self loathing thoughts, and, if he was strong enough to, Taako would hate him for it.

Instead he blinks back tears, not wanting to show how much he’s been affected.

“Stop…” He tries to make it sound light-hearted, but his body betrays himself and Kravitz immediately looks worried.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“No, you’re fine…just- just, don’t be so nice, okay? I’m not going to go anywhere.”

He means it to be reassuring, but Taako can feel the words’ meaning crumbling like marzipan under his clumsy tongue. He’s not sure if he’s coming off as desperate and pitiful as he feels, but he wishes he could cast banishment on himself so he never has to know.

“Taako…I’m not being nice to…trick you, I’m being nice because I like you. A lot, actually.” Kravitz leans over to kiss him square on the lips. “I thought you knew that.”

“Give me a reminder?” Taako breathes.

Kravitz smiles in an easy way that has just become familiar to him again in these last few months with Taako.

“That, I am always happy to do.”


End file.
